


Family

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Newt Scamander, Chaos, Child Neglect, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Hogwarts, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gellert Grindelwald, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Character(s), Protective Original Percival Graves, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Scamander-Dumbledore-Grindelwald- Graves children are going to school and they can't wait to make friends. Who knows what adventures await them.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Newt, today’s the day,” Albus hums softly in his ear at the same time their door bursts open and two small bodies are jumping onto the bed. Newt can’t help but chuckle at Gellert’s grumpy noises. 

“Mum, mum! We get to go to Diagon Alley today!” Dominick and Zalán, two out of the triplets and identical twins, say bouncing up and down on the bed. Their blonde curls wild like Newt’s and blue eyes like Gellert’s. They’re looking up in excitement and their freckles covering their faces. 

“Nik! Zal! You promised to wait for me!” Saoirse, the third of the triplets and the Fraternal triplet to the boys, says crossing her arms over her chest in a look similar in both looks and emotion to her sire when he is looking disappointingly down at a criminal caught by MACUSA. 

“Aww Sara, we didn’t mean anything by it. We just wanted to wake mum up,” the boys say and Newt chuckles and sweeps their wild curls out of their faces. 

“You go to Diagon Alley every weekend with us to pick up things for the creatures and for potions. What’s has you both so excited this time?” Gellert asks, smirking over their heads at Newt who is looking at him exasperated. 

“We get to…” Nik starts. 

“...Buy our school stuff!” Zal finishes for him and Gellert beams at the sign of being a seer in his younger son. He had hoped that his ability would be passed down to one of them and he was thrilled when his five year old son started responding to his baby brother’s cries before he would open his mouth. 

“Where is Oliver?” Albus asks. 

“He’s still asleep. I don’t think he seems to care much about school,” Sara says and Albus chuckles and leaves the room coming back in with their youngest for now, 3 year old Oliver who surveys the room with bright blue, more like Albus’ than Gellert’s and one brown like Gellert’s. It had taken quite a bit of time for the older omega to catch with the older alpha but when he finally did Oliver was a beautiful sight. 

Speaking of Beautiful sights…

“Sara can you please take the boys into the kitchen. There should be breakfast for you all. We’ll be out shortly,” Albus says and when the kids are gone Albus and Percival have the same idea because they pull the sheets off the bed and stare down at their omega husbands. 

“Flip over,” Albus says, nudging Newt to roll over onto his back. Showing off the soft bulge in his stomach. Albus growls appreciatively. The fact that he put that bump there, that was part of him inside Newt’s body excited his instincts more than anything else ever did. He sees Percival turning Gellert over and starts scenting his belly which had the blonde omega pushing his head away. 

"Unless you intend for us to be here till the evening I suggest you stop that," Gellert huffs fondly as kisses are pressed to his stomach.

"How did the introductions for muggle born students go last week?" Newt asks as Albus helps him get dressed.

"Quite well. Dippet is still rubbish at it but the children seem to be as eager as always. There might even be a few that would be good friends for the triplets," Albus says and it's a testament to how far Gellert has come that he hears this and smiles softly.

"I believe you may need to speak with them though. I've been catching snippets in their minds. They're worried about disappointing us with their houses," Gellert says.

"Perhaps we could frame it as a lesson on the houses for Percy. That way the children won't feel like we are just trying to make them feel better," Newt says.

"Quite the cunning plan... Percival Graves stop that at once unless you plan to follow through to the end!" Gellert snaps and Percy grins from where he was kissing down that pale stomach towards the waist of his pants.

"I suggest you stop. The kids will be back in five...four...three...two...one...now," Gellert says as two blondes, a ravenette and a redhead all come back in with plates and cups.

"Breakfast in bed!" Nik says.

"Thank you children," Percival says and kisses their heads. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nik! Stay next to one of us!" Newt says pointing to the space he had just vacated on his excitement to get his first Hogwarts items. He’s been waiting for this since Newt told him about the place he went to school and he loves it. Loves the way they describe everything around them. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t a bunch of troublemakers,” a voice says.

“Uncle Thee!!!!” Zal says and leaps into his arms. And Nik turns to see his uncle and aunt there with their cousin Lila cooing from the carrier on his back. 

“Hey brats,” he says ruffling all of their hair even Sara’s and Oliver just coos. 

“What are you doing here Thee?” Newt asks with a soft smile on his face and pat to Oliver’s back and Theseus smiles. 

“No way were we going to miss this for the world. I was there when you went shopping for your stuff and I will be there for them and anyone else who comes along,” Theseus says with a big grin. 

“I actually have something that I want to do without little eyes following me. Leta, will you accompany me? I may need some assistance,” Percival says.

“But dad, you’ll miss us getting our robes!” Sara says.and Percival looks torn.

“I think I know what you want to get them. Theseus and I will get them and meet you for wands,” she says and they walk off. 

“Hog!” Oliver shouts giggling. And Nik smiles at him and watches Newt and Albus kiss him on the head. 

“Professor Dumbledore!” An older girl says and she and another girl who looks like her come over. 

“Ah Mylene. How are you? This must be your little sister Kylene,” Albus says. 

“Yes. She’s starting her first year. I will be starting my seventh,” the girl says. 

“These are my mates and my pups. They are also starting at Hogwarts,” Albus says and the girl Kylene smiles.

“Really? What house do you want to be in? I want to be in Ravenclaw because I like to create! I want to be a writer when I am older,” she says.

“Really? My mate has written a book,” Albus says.

“Really? What’s it called?” she asks. 

“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,” he says and the Girl looks like she’s about to freak out. 

“Oh my god that is my favorite book of all time,” she says and holds up a worn battered copy with notations and scribbles and folds and it looks like it’s been used and cared for. Newt smiles and takes the book and a quill and begins writing in the cover,

“To Kylene, a book well worn is a book well loved and I hope one day for you to find a little boy or girl who has worn out one of your own books. Newt Artemis Fido Scamander-Dumbledore-Grindelwald-Graves,” she says and hugs the book to her chest and smiles up at them. 

“You both like to accompany us to get school stuff?” Gellert asks, seeing that this would be best way for his son to make a friend. 

“May we Professor?” Mylene asks and he nods and motions for them to join them. 

“First robes, then wands, and last books and misc items,” Albus says and they make their way to get fitted. Gellert can see the triplets eyeing the examples of house badges and ties. Zal and Nik are eyeing the Slytherin ties with worried expressions. 

“Slytherin is an okay house,” Newt says startling the boys who look at their mum wide eyed, but he’s looking at Percy. 

“It’s for purebloods and cunning ambitious people right?” Percy asks. 

“Yeah, which honestly could be any wizard or witch. I mean think about it. Most Aurors are clever and cunning but also brave. You could have cunning but without the bravery there's no way you'd be and Auror. There's ambition. You have a bit of that in you Percy so does Thee but for Thee he'd put his loyalty to his family, friends, and country above all else. Just like a Hufflepuff," Newt says.

"Puff!" Oliver says clapping. 

"You calling me a Slytherin?" Percy asks smiling.

"Oh most definitely not. You my dear are Gryffindor. Brave…"

"Hear that?" Percy says.

"Reckless, stubborn, bullheaded, and impulsive when emotions are involved. Shall I go on?"

"Zal, do you know where we'll be put?" Nik asks.

"No. I want to see it so badly but…"

"I know. Your emotional involvement is preventing you from seeing it yet. One day my younger brother is going to be a renown seer like dad and I am going to be a Magizoologist like mum with you as my partner," Nik beams.

"And I will be the captain of a Quidditch team!" Sara says.

"What about you Oli, what do you want to be?" Zal asks and Oliver claps his hands.

"I think he's going to grow up to be a professor like Papa," Sara says.

"No way, he's going to Ace all his NEWTS and become a potioneer!" Nik says.

"No…" Zal says eyes closing. He can see a man walking through a hall with a potion in his hand. Reddish hair more like their Papa's than their mum and the smile their mum gives when helping an animal. He stops in a room and goes over to a woman on the bed. She looks pale and cold.

"Drink this every three hours. We'll have that Dragon Pox out of you before you can give it what for," he says and Zal comes out of his vision with a gasps.

"Thank you healer, Scamander-Dumbledore-Grindelwald-Graves."

"Zalan, are you alright? What did you see?" Gellert asks, rushing to his younger son's side.

"Oli is going to be a healer! I saw him. He was treating a woman for Dragon Pox!" Zal says. It's his clearest vision ever and he eagerly let's his parents see it with Albus' help.

"My mum always wanted a healer in the family. She felt it was a noble profession. Right up there with Magizoologist, seer, and Quidditch player," Newt says with a wink at his kids.

"I wonder what these two will be," Percy asks looking at the baby bumps.

"Football players if this one kicks as much as my sight tells me," Gellert says, pouting a little.

"Dad, do...do you know what house we'll be in?" Zal asks.

"Yes. I have purchased items from your houses as well. You will not be allowed to open them until after the sorting ceremony. So as to not ruin the surprise. But trust me when I say this. I have seen your houses. Your friends. Your lives. Bits and pieces but the emotions I feel are true. Whatever houses you end up in, no one here cares. It will not make us love you any less. I've felt the pride and happiness you have in your houses. So believe me, even if it's not the one you want, you will be happy there, you will belong. You three have my word on that," Gellert says and the triplets hug him tightly.

"Dad...can I get something for Oli? I think I know what his house will be," Zal asks.

"Yes of course!" Gellert says and Zal picks out a Hufflepuff scarf like the one he's seen his mum wear.

"For my baby brother who will be loyal, kind and compassionate and always help those in need," Zal says and wraps the fabric around the toddler.

"Za!" Oliver says happily.

"Newt are you alright?" Albus asks when the redhead sniffles.

"Yeah...Newt bought me this scarf after I was sorted. He said something similar to me when he gave it to me," Newt says and smiles.

"Um…Mr. Grindelwald-Dumbledore-Scamander-Graves? Could you tell me what house I am in?" Kylene asks.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen where. But rest assured you will have many friends where the hat puts you," Gellert says.

"T...thank you!" She says and tucks her robes into a worn backpack that must have an extension charm on it.

"Okay surprise then wands!" Theseus says storming in excitedly, startling several parents who are shocked to see the alpha with the baby on their back.

"What is it!" They ask and theseus holds out three small furry things.

"Are those…"

"Kittens!" Sara says petting the fluffy white one.

"Yep one for each of you. We wanted something you could cuddle a bit." 

"Can I have the orange one? It reminds me of mum's hair!" Zal says and Theseus hands over the kitten and Zal buries his face in her fur.

"So fluffy!" Sara says patting the white one.

"Hey this one has eyes like Oli!" Nik says.

"I'll take them home to be safe while you guys get your wands," Leta says, apparating with the kittens.

"Will the wands be sent to the school?" Percy asks and they quickly explain how they get to keep the wands and Percy smiles.

“We had to return ours every summer,” he says. 

“In Germanic families wands are usually passed down. It’s how we honor the dead by keeping their magic alive,” Gellert says.

“Gellert why didn’t you say anything? We could have let them have wands from your ancestors."

"You were all so excited about buying them wands. I didn’t want to deprive you of it,” Gellert says. 

“Does every wand always connect with the person it is given to?” Newt asks. 

“Not always. Sometimes it is necessary to buy new wands,” Gellert says. 

“They can test the wands when we get to Ollivander’s and then see if they connect. If not there is no shame in buying a new wand,” Albus says. 

“It’s alright Papa, we won’t be upset if the wands don’t pick us,” Sara says and Gellert smiles and they walk into the wand shop. 

“Oh...such a variety. American, Germanic, and English wands,” Ollivander says as they walk in. There are a few other students around and Kylene is looking at all the different wands. 

“Now for Miss Bretrox…” he says and Kylene gulps and steps forward. 

“Let us try ash with a bit of dragon heartstring,” he says and she swishes the offered wand and the whole room implodes sending things everywhere.

“Nope!” Kylene says. 

“Perhaps something a little different. I have been experimenting with different cores lately...humanely acquired Mr. Scamander-etc. Perhaps one of those would work better,” he says and hands over the box. They all watch as she swishes the wand and a gentle breeze fills the room. 

“Ah, I knew it. Cypress, who finds their home with the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures and swooping evil venom which chooses those who would happily lay down their lives for their friends. You will be the greatest of our time,” He says and Kylene blushes turning red in the face a little but there’s something pride under there as well. 

“Zal, that boy over there is staring at wands rather sadly. Perhaps you should see if he is alright?” Newt whispers and he looks over at the blonde boy who is glancing at wands as though he doesn’t know which to try. 

“But before that perhaps you would try this wand. Your brother and sister didn’t match with any of the ones I tried for them but maybe this one will respond to you,” Gellert says.

“Sure dad,” Zal says, taking the gnarled twisted wand in his hand. It doesn't look very nice but if it belongs to his family he’ll use it. With a soft flick and Kylene giggles as her hair flips a bit. 

“I knew it,” Gellert breathes out and waves a hand over the wand and the enchantment on it melts away. It reveals a soft pale colored wood and something inside that he doesn’t know. 

“Silver lime and…” Ollivander starts to say.

“”And werewolf claw. The best wood for seers the core is best for those who have two parts to themselves. The wand is at its most powerful when the chosen has reconciled those two parts to them to form their best self,” Gellert says eyes far away. 

“Dad...who did this belong to?”

“It was my original wand. I spelled it so that no one would think I was a seer. But I knew deep down this would be your wand,” Gellert says. 

“Dad...I...are you sure?”

“Yes. You will do great things with that wand and hopefully overwrite the bad things I did with it,” Gellert says and Newt hugs him and Zal goes over to the boy.

“Hi, I’m Zal, um...you want some help?”

“Castor...yeah,” he says.

"Hmmmm. There are so many and I don't know what these symbols mean…" Zal says but his hand immediately grabs a dusty box that looks like it's never been touched and holds it out to Castor.

The boy pulls out the wand and before he can do anything Zal feels warm sun on his face and he sighs.

"May I see?" Ollivander says and when he sees the wand he chuckles and says, "Chestnut a wood for those who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who possess great gifts in Herbology, and those who are natural fliers. Nundu fur for those who tend to be a bit lonely and take a long time to trust people enough to be called friends. A fine wand, even more so considering the son of Newt Scamander gave the wand to you since the fur came from Mr. Scamander's own Nundu in his marvelous case. Destiny certainly decided to be busy today," he says and Castor looks at Zal. 

"Thank you...look I...don't know... I…"

"It's alright. I am the most patient of my siblings. If what your wand implies is true I am happy to show my friendship over and over until I have earned your trust," Zal says.

"Thank you," Castor says and his eyes widen when he looks out the window.

"I need to go...will I see you on the platform?"

"We'll meet by the pillar," Zal says grinning as the boy runs out the door after paying.

"Ah such wonder when children become close. Now for you two…" he says looking at Nik and Sara.

"Not ash. Never ash...hmmm cherry wood? No...ah I think I know Apple and Ebony...but what of their cores...they most certainly will not fit with dragon or unicorn...hmmm...well perhaps one of them...yes...and the other... I'VE GOT IT!" he says suddenly and two boxes float to their hands.

"Apple and Demiguise hair," he says looking at Nik, "Apple users have a strong connection with animals and often find themselves skilled with languages and are well-loved and long-lived. Wands with a Demiguise hair core help keep their owners from getting lost, and are watchful of their owner’s surroundings. Quite the useful wand for a traveler."

"For the young lady. A wand of ebony and Phoenix feather. Perfect for those with the courage to be themselves. Lovely matches," he says when two butterflies float in and land on the wands. 

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander. We appreciate you putting all this work into helping the riff raff,” Newt says fondly and they leave. Their next stop is for potion materials and Newt stays outside because he doesn’t want to think about some of the things in there and how they were gotten. He tickles Oliver’s foot a bit watching the baby giggle and coo before sticking his hand in his mouth and tugging on one of Newt’s curls. 

Their last stop is for books and Newt remembers that his is on the list of required reading for three years and up.

“Perhaps I should stay out here. The attention might be too much for Oli,” Newt says.

“No you want to stay out here?”

“No...I don’t want to miss anything,” New says.

“I will take Oliver and get a few trinkets for the trouble trio. Come on Oli you and Lila can help me pick,” Theseus says and takes his nephew and wanders off. 

“I fear we may not be getting Oliver back. Remember how bad he was when the triplets were babies? I was certain he was going to keep them like a dragon hording children,” Newt says as they walk in and the place goes a bit quiet. 

“Is that Newt Scamander!” Someone says and they get mobbed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The month is up sooner than Gellert would like. Both he and Newt are showing a bit more, Newt less so than Gellert himself due to height differences. Thank Merlin that Zal and Nik got Newt’s height. The idea of his sons going around helping animals with his height was terrifying. Sara also won the genetic pool, being well built like Percy meant that she would be an excellent beater. 

Gellert forgot how much he hates crowds as he makes his way through the train station. The boats to Durmstrang were never this crowded, parents dropped off their children and left. But he has to admit the love he sees on parent’s daces is appealing. 

“Castor!” Zal shouts when they spy the blonde boy hiding near a pillar. Something about the boy makes him glad that his son met him. He remembers when he met Albus, his first true friend. The boy smiles softly and waves a hand before making his way over with a soft smile. Gellert friend when he sees a scar on the boy's neck but knows better than to bring it up. 

"Hi guys!" Kylene says and she comes over already dressed in her robes. She must have already changed on the train.

"Hey Ky, should we get on the train?" Zal asks.

"Not yet! I want everyone to sit on their luggage. Sara hold Oli for me. Castor you and Ky too. I want a picture!" Newt says pulling out the camera. Thank Merlin he'd been able to make a smaller, more compact one or Gellert is certain they'd be here all day.

"Mum!" Nik says turning red.

"It's fine...I...could...do you think could...uh…" Castor says and Gellert decides something immediately.

"Castor, do you have plans for Christmas?" He says.

"No sir…"

"Gellert is fine. Good then you will be coming home with these troublemakers. You seem like you'd be good at keeping them in line. Kylene you are welcome as well," Gellert says his mates can pry this invitation from his cold pale hands.

"I...I…"

"Just… think about it. You don't have to come but we'd love to have you," Gellert says, his mind is completely made up. Where even are the boy's parents? Or siblings? Or anything? A guardian or a servant. What parent lets their child go through this sort of thing alone? Even Durmstrang parents at least dropped the child at the docks.

"Uh...yes of course," Castor says and Zal slings an easy arm over the boy and smiles big as Newt readies the camera.

"Big smiles...wait hold on Fireball, ghost, and Olliander get up as well," he says and the kittens mew and hop up onto the luggage. Fireball nuzzles Zal's leg before jumping up and climbing to settle on Castor's head. Making the boy look like he's wearing an interesting orange hat. Ghost settles in Sara's lap and Olliander pokes his head out of Nik's shirt and mews as the picture is taken. 

“Perfect. We’re going to do that every year for the record,” Newt says making the kids groan. Except for Castor who seems to be smiling a little bit at the idea.

The train whistle signals that it's time for the children to board and they wave as they climb onto the train. 

Newt is grinning. Sure he's going to miss them and he hoped they'll be safe but he also remembers that some of his best memories were at Hogwarts. 

"They're too young. Much too young," Gellert murmurs wringing his hands. His children are going so far away he won't see them till Christmas!

"Gellert, shh it's okay. They'll be okay. Remember... Dumbledore is still a professor there. He'll be there to watch out for them and we'll write them every day and with the number of visions you've forced yourself to have you would know if something bad were going to happen," Newt says and gently kisses him on the head.

"At least at Durmstrang we could visit," Gellert mumbles.

"Ah yes but you know Sara would have been miserable. No Quidditch. Could you imagine the tantrum?" Newt asks and Gellert snorts.

"No need. Why do you think I stopped pushing. I had a vision of it," Geller says.

"Ma!!!!" Oli whines and Gellert smiles and props his son on his hip.

"At least we still have this one. Maybe he'll enjoy Durmstrang," Gellert says and his eyes go unfocused.

"Erm...no...it seems another Hog," Gellert says earning a pinch to the rear from Albus with a fond chuckle.

"Cheeky thing," Albus murmurs.

"Let's get home. I believe we owe the future additions a little attention," Percival says laying a hand on Gellert's bump.

"Ah yes. Quite. We have been neglecting the omegas," Albus says.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to the welcome feast smelling of sex and embarrassing our children," Newt says elbowing Albus away.

"Cruel creature," Albus says as they head home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There should be an empty compartment up ahead," Zal says and sure enough the next one they come to is empty and they as they try to settle in Castor almost tripping but Zal catches him by the arm before he can fall.

"Thanks," Castor says with a smile and they take their seats.

"So Cas...what house do you want?" Ky asks and they watch th blonde bite his lip.

"I don't quite know. I just know that I don't want to be in Slytherin," Castor says hands clenched at his sides. 

"Mum says that the house you're put in doesn't matter. Everyone has a bit of everything in them. Look at him. Arguably the most Hufflepuff-like of Hufflepuffs and the most famous. But examine him closely. He walks up to dangerous creatures, poisonous ones, and ones that could feel threatened and bit him at any moment. Yet he doesn't back down. He keeps going after them. That's Gryffindor. He uses a swooping evil hidden in his sleeave during fights to throw off his opponents. He also set out to write a book that would hopefully change the way Magical beasts are treated. Cunning and ambition. Slytherin. He has used extension charms in ways that no one could ever imagine. Has built a whole world into his basement and in his case. Has studied each creature intensively so that his book might be as accurate as possible. Ravenclaw. He shows unwavering loyalty to those he holds close, to his house, to his creatures and to his ideals. Hufflepuff. I could do similar breakdowns for all of my parents and then my aunt and uncle. Any person who fits their house completely and none other is a person who is lacking substance," Zal says and Cas blushes.

"That makes me feel a bit better. But I still don't want Slytherin. My whole family has been in that house and they haven't been my family for a while now..."

"Well then welcome to our family. You're one us now," Nik says tone brokering no argument and Cas looks down and nods.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLINKERED THING!" They jump when the hear someone shout and then a boy with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a manic look bursts into their compartment with his hands wrapped around his wand which seems to have dragged him their.

When their eyes all lock the wand drops down and the boy flushes bright red.

"Sorryforbotheringyouilljustbegoing!" He says quickly and it's thanks to years of practice with his mom doing it that Zal is able to tell what he said.

"Wait, no need to run off. Please join us," Zal says and the boy stops and turns around

"I'm Zalán, this is my brother Dominick and my sister Saoirse. Though please call us Zal, Sara, and Nik. These are Kylene and Castor," Zal says softly and they all wait for the boy to sit.

"I'm... Wilhelm... I'm sorry this is all new to me. My parents aren't...I didn't...umm...you know?" Wilhelm says.

"Wait does that mean you've never had Bertie Botts every flavor bean?" Sara says.

"Um...no?"

"That is a crime. Zal which treats should I buy?" She asks and Zal sighs.

"It doesn't work like that," Zal mumbles.

"Wow... so you really are a seer. I wasn't sure," Castor says and Zal smiles at him and nods.

"Fine. Wil, prepare to be amazed!" She says and runs after the trolley. 

"I hope she brings pumpkin pasties," Zal hears Castor say softly.

"She better. She knows those are my favorite," Zal says. 

"Our feast has arrived!" Sara says and drops the treats in the single empty seat.

Castor tentatively reaches for one of the pumpkin pasties and Zal grabs one as well while the others divide up the beans attempting to eliminate the foul ones.

"I wanted to say thank you for approaching me in that store. I've always had trouble talking to people," Castor says.

"I'm glad too. I hope we get put in the same house. But even if we don't, we'll still be friends," Zal assures him.

"I've been meaning to ask. What's it like having Professor Dumbledore as a dad? My sister tells me he is one of the most compassionate teachers there," Ky says.

"He's our papa. He's always kind to our mum and dad. He does on us all the time. Especially with lemon candies. Mum has had to scold him a couple of times when he's given us too many. But he also comes up with the most creative punishments when we step too far out of line. Nothing dangerous but it's not your normal grounding," Nik says.

"He's taught us a bit of magic. Mostly just the wand technique but it's a leg up I suppose," Sara says.

"He's also attempted to teach us to block out spells to read minds. But Nik is rubbish at it and my mind is naturally protected because of my seer abilities. Sara doesn't seem to have a proficiency in it but she shows an ability to learn."

"That's so cool. I wish I had something cool about me. But... I'm just me. Nothing special," Castor says.

"I don't know about that. I find you interesting...I mean I uh...oh dear it seems it's time to get off," Zal says standing and grabbing his treats and smuggling them into his robe pockets.

The boat ride is as exciting as their mum told them it would be. If he looks close enough into the water he can see the shadow of the squid under the murky water.

Zal is helping Castor out of the boat when the vision hits. It's of a curly haired boy with a face in a permanent sneer shoving Castor into the lake.

Zal blinks away the vision and when he sees the boy he shoved Castor away and manages to discreetly trip the boy so he falls into the water.

The caretaker helps him out of the water and the boy glares at him. It looks like he's going to sock him but he looks at something over Zal's shoulder and his demeanor shifts and he starts shivering.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice asks and Zal turns to look up at his papa. 

"He tripped me and made me fall into the water!" The boy says and Zal fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"I did not. He was going to stumble into Cas so I pushed Cas out of the way and he fell into the water!" Zal says and his papa looks at the caretaker. 

"I did see the freckled blonde push the pale one out of the way and the curly haired one would have knocked him into the water, Professor Dumbledore," he says and Zal gulps.

"A harmless accident it seems. Make sure nothing like that happens again," he says.

"Yes sir," they say and the class makes it's way inside listening to the speech about the history and the feast and all that.

Zal feels a tug on his sleeve and he turns to look at the curly haired boy.

"You're going to pay for that," he says.

"We'll see," Zal says. He's not afraid. He's got a secret weapon after all.

"We will now begin the sorting. One by one I will call your names and you will come up on stage and the hat will be placed upon your head. Addison Abernathy!"

The girl goes up and gets her house and the Hufflepuffs cheer for her.

"Kyelene Bretrox." Zal watches his friend climb the stairs and sit under the hat.

"Hmmmm...Brave...very protective of her friends. But no...that is not who you are. No I see stories. Whole worlds in your head...yes...yes... RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellows and Zal hoots for her.

A few more people get called up and then, "Calhan Hall!" The curly haired boy goes up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Wilhelm Heirm!"

Zal watches him go up on stage and sit under the hat.

"Ambition and intelligence. A cunning mind that sees angles only imagined. But...hmmmm...you would be great there but other aspects of yourself would make your time there difficult," the hat says and Wilhem's face fills with determination.

"Hmmm you don't care? Truly interesting...hmmm but no. You belong in... GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Way to go Wil!" Sara shouts and names continue to be called. They're in the Ls when Zal notices Castor casting anxious looks at him.

"Cas, are you okay?" Zal asks.

"No...please don't hate me!" Castor pleads and Zal blinks.

"What?"

"My family is... infamous in some circles. Just...don't hate me when you hear my name!"

"Zal my last name has Grindelwald in it. You're safe. No name will make me hate you," Zal says.

"Castor Malfoy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Castor is an interesting character for me to write. I welcome theories about him.


End file.
